Hospital visit
by XxEvanescence4EVRxX
Summary: Bella has a strange pain and has to go to the hospital for it. What will happen there? Rated M for lemons/lang  R&R please and thank you


AN: This is my one little one shot it's been in my head for a while. I will continue writing my other stories but honestly I won't even lie I prefer to read more than I write and if I do write it will be mostly one shot. So if in a week I don't continue my other stories is there anyone who would like to take them over?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. NO COPYRIGHT INFREAGMENT INTENDED.

*Bella's POV*

I was woken up out of my sleep by a sharp pain in my lower belly. "ow" I gasped waking up my boyfriend of a year and a half Jacob.

"What's wrong baby" Jacob asked

"My belly hurts" I replied. He smiled "it's probably the rough sex we just had." Well if he only knew he never satisfied me I always faked it but I would never tell him that I really cared for him. I did not love him but I cared.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and see if that helps" I told him. He nodded. After I went to the bathroom I felt better but there was still a faint bit of pain there, but not enough to keep me awake.

-TIME PASSING-

The next morning I woke up around 10:30 A.M Jacob had already left for work. I went about my normal business when the pain from last night came back stronger than it was before. I sat down for awhile to ease the pain, but it did not help. I decided if the pain did not go away in an hour I am going to the hospital..

*Edward's POV*

It was a slow run at the hospital today. A lot of minor problems which people could go to their regular doctors about. I just thought people were just over dramatic.

"Hey Edward" my secretary Tanya purred. I smiled and nodded I swear you sleep with someone once and they never get over it. I did that three months ago, and I told her it was a onetime deal no relationships or constant hook ups. I walked to my office hoping that someone worthy of my time would come along.

*Bella's POV*

An hour and I half later I was getting into my car and driving to the hospital. The pain was so bad it took a normally 15 minute drive into a 30 minute one because I had to keep pulling over. Once I got to the hospital and they gave me my wrist band a nurse called me back to take my weight, height, and temperature.

"How bad is the pain sweetie? On a scale of 1-10 how bad is it?" the nurse asked.

"Ten definitely ten. I have never felt a pain like this I think it may be pancreatitis." I replied

"Ok well go sit down we will call you in a bit" she smiled

Fifteen minutes later I was called to the back, were I was put on a Iv for pain. Only this time the pain medication did not really help. Another 25 minutes and the doctor walked in and my jaw dropped.

He was tall about 6'2 id say with nice muscles. Not overly big muscles but enough to show they were there. He had fain skin and hair that could only be described as sex hair because it was all over the place with a few strands falling in his face. He had the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen. They were like the shiniest emeralds in the world.

"hello miss swan I'm I will be your doctor for the duration of your visit" he said looking at me with those eyes, I just wanted to melt. His voice was like velvet I wanted to wrap up in it.

"Um… hello it's nice to meet you" I said. _And cue the blush here_

"What Is the cause of your visit today?" he asked sight fixed on my slightly flustered appearance.

"I have been having sharp pains in my lower belly and I think it might be pancreatitis."

"Well it's a bit too low to be pancreatitis we will do an ultrasound to see if we can see any abstract items in your lower belly." He told me with a smile.

He came back in less than five minutes with the ultrasound machine and an ultrasound technician. I lifted my shirt as the technician put jell on my lower stomach he moved it around and showed Doctor Cullen what was on the screen. Doctor Cullen thanked him then turned to me.

"Well Miss Swan it appears to be some liquid in your lower stomach we will take a sample of it and run some test if that is ok with you?"

I nodded my head in agreement. He left once again and came back with a nurse with a needle. I gasped and turned away and closed my eyes as the nurse put it in my stomach. I felt some minor pressure relief at them taking out the liquid. "We will be back in a bit with the results sit tight Miss swan" he smiled at me.

*Edward POV*

Miss swan was very sexy she had dark brown hair in soft curls and with chocolate brown eyes. She smelled like lavender vanilla. She was short petite with perfect hourglass figure and tits I just wanted to bury my face in. When I first saw her I was oddly I felt protective of her I wanted her and I was pinching I tent when I was in the room with her. Hopefully she did not notice. I sent her test off to the lab they would be back in 20 minutes.

-20 minutes later-

Miss swans results were back and I wanted to know just as bad as her. I read the results and I didn't know whether to laugh or groan the liquid inside her was…cum.

*Bella's POV*

came back in the room with and odd look on his face like he was trying to suppress laughter.

"Miss Swan I want to take you to a private room tell you your results in private." Ok I answered tentatively

We walked down the hall to what looked like a office. We went through that to another room that looked almost like a bedroom but not quite.

"Well I'm not really sure how to say this but it seems you are not getting satisfied in bed at home".

I looked at him questionably "how did you know that?" I asked

"The liquid we found in your lower stomach is a buildup of come. It's like you were on the edge of a orgasm but never got there".

"Oh is there anything I can do to get rid of it? I questioned.

"do you think it is ok if I help you out there?" he asked smile on his lips

Was he asking what I think he asking. I never once thought of cheating on Jacob but here and now I wanted to from when I first saw him I drenched my panties.

"Well how do you plan on doing that."

"Miss swan I plan on doing you"

With that he walked over to me and kissed me hard on the mouth way harder than Jacob. He pushed me down on the bed in the room and we started ripping each other's clothes off.

"Fuck Bella you are so sexy" Edward panted against my skin. He trailed his down my stomach rubbed my lower belly gently before trailing down to cup my heat. He stroked gently teasing me before sliding one finger and pushed into me hard. I moaned load and he pushed against my closest wall. "ooooooh don't stop please don't stop"

After two more minutes of teasing I grabbed his hair and pulled him to me "STOP. TEASING. ME" I said through clenched teeth. He only smiled and settled himself between my legs. I grabbed his cock and put him at my entrance. He groaned while I moaned "Miss swan you are so tight and warm and wet for me. Do you get this wet for whoever else is fucking you?"

"No" I gasped. He pushed into me forcefully I moaned and arched my back while he pounded into me. He kissed me and I pushed my hips up to meet his. Im…..so….ungh…ahhh..Fuck…close. I felt it myself tightening around him. It was that mixed with the pain in my lower stomach, but I wasn't like a regular orgasm I felt this one on my bladder. And there it was I came but the liquid from my lower stomach gushed out making me squirt on Edward the bed and myself. Edward continued to pound into me until he found his release just as powerful as mine but less messy. We both laid there in the aftermath of our orgasms both coming down from very high clouds of ecstasy. I noticed the pain in my lower belly was completely gone. _Oh thank GOD!_

When we finally got up and redressed I noticed a big wet spot on the bed. It had to be the size of three circles. I giggled to myself but Edward heard.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"I made a mess" I answered

"It's ok Ill clean up in here, and by the way if you stay with the guy your with I think I might want to become your full term doctor" I giggled and smiled

"I think I like that idea" I said as I kissed him again before leaving

BEST HOSPITAL VISIT EVER!


End file.
